1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning equipment, and more particularly to a cleaning equipment of sample bottle for chromatography analysis and a cleaning method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) analysis method and gas chromatography (GC) analysis method are two major branches of the chromatography analysis method, and they are widely used in environmental monitoring, pharmacy, medicine, and TFT-LCD industry etc., for example, in TFT-LCD industry, when analyzing liquid crystal, stripping liquid, or photoresist, it will often use those chromatography analysis methods.
The analysis equipment used by the HPLC and GC analysis methods can be divided into a sample entering system, a separation system and a detection system. Wherein, the sample entering system will use an auto sample entering device. The auto sample entering device has great convenience for the batch processing such that it greatly improves the analysis efficiency and saves labor costs. However, the treatment of a large number of the consumed sample bottles also will become a problem at the same time. The sample bottles are the small-diameter container, and they are difficult to clean so that they are often the single use items. Therefore, it increases consumables costs in a certain degree and also causes the waste of resources.
The HPLC and GC analysis methods will consume a large number of sample bottles at the batch processing. The sample bottles are made of glass, and they generally belong to reusable consumables. However, because of small-diameter, it does not have a mature cleaning method for the sample bottles currently. If it uses the traditional cleaning method by labor using brush, it will produce a great amount of work, and the sample bottles are not easy to clean so as to affect the effects of secondary use. In order to avoid cross-contamination between samples, many laboratories utilize single-use sample bottle. It increases consumables costs and also causes the waste of resources by this method.